


Papierosy

by Sara_Blake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, całe wiadro fluffu z papierosami w tle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Blake/pseuds/Sara_Blake
Summary: W całym szaleństwie to właśnie małe rzeczy nabierają znaczenia...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Papierosy

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykiem dla największej fanki tej pary ;)

Wnętrze kajuty wypełniało srebrne światło księżyca wpadające do środka przez okno. Obserwował siedzącego na łóżku Sanji’ego. Księżycowa poświata kładła się miękko na skórze i włosach mężczyzny, który właśnie dopalał papierosa. Wyciągnął dłoń przesuwając nią po okrytym prześcieradłem udzie kucharza. Usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w asymetrycznym uśmiechu.  
-Jeszcze ci mało, marimo?- przewrócił oczami nie siląc się nawet na odpowiedź. Blondyn sięgnął po zegarek po czym przeciągnął leniwie i zaczął rozglądać za swoimi rzeczami. Zoro oplótł go ramionami w pasie, muskając ustami wystającą kość biodrową mężczyzny.  
\- Zostań- mruknął leniwie. Długie palce przesunęły się lekko przez jego włosy, sprawiając, że przymknął oczy z zadowoleniem.  
\- Już późno- stwierdził kucharz- wracam do siebie. Rano muszę przygotować śniadanie dla tych żarłoków.  
Szermierz westchnął pozwalając blondynowi wyplątać się z jego ramion. W milczeniu patrzył jak tamten się ubiera i podchodzi do drzwi.  
\- Mógłbyś zostać do rana- stwierdził po prostu. Odpowiedział mu ten charakterystyczny uśmiech i rozbawione pokręcenie głową.  
\- Nic z tego marimo.- rzucił rozbawiony zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zoro położył się na plecach wpatrując w sufit. W sumie od początku miała to być jednonocna przygoda. Obaj byli pijani i bardziej niż chętni. Reszta bawiła się jeszcze w porcie, więc statek był pusty. Później przydarzyło się to jeszcze raz… i kolejny. Nie wiedział kiedy, ale stało się to swego rodzaju rutyną. Westchnął, po czym wstał i zerknął na paczkę papierosów leżącą na stoliku obok łóżka. Już od dłuższego czasu było to jej stałe miejsce. Podszedł do skrzyni, w której trzymał swoje rzeczy i wyciągnął torbę, w której znajdowały się jeszcze dwie paczki. Zauważył, że w następnym porcie musiał uzupełnić zapas. Otworzył jedną, wyciągając kilka papierosów, po czym powtarzając sobie w duchu, że jest idiotą uzupełnił leżące na stoliku opakowanie przypominając sobie od czego tak właściwie zaczęło się to szaleństwo.

***  
„- Zostawiłeś je tu ostatnio- stwierdził rzucając kończącemu wiązać krawat kukowi napoczętą paczkę papierosów. Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się uśmiech.  
-Ah, szukałem ich! Już straciłem nadzieję i wziąłem drugie.- mężczyzna przeciągnął się z zadowoleniem. Wyjął jednego papierosa i odpalił go. Zaciągnął się z lubością gryzącym, tytoniowym dymem. Przez chwilę patrzył na paczkę po czym zerknął na niego zmrużonymi z rozbawieniem oczami.  
\- Zostawię je tu. Wypalę je następnym razem- stwierdził.”  
***

W następnym porcie kupił te okropne papierosy i za każdym razem uzupełniał paczkę po wyjściu kuka. Wiedział, że to nic nie znaczy, ale dawało nadzieję, że cokolwiek jest między nimi będzie trwało jak najdłużej. Widać nie tylko on tak myślał, bo Sanji nigdy nie powiedział nawet słowa na uzupełniającą się w niemal magiczny sposób paczkę, chociaż lekki uśmiech pojawiający się na jego ustach za każdym razem, gdy po nie sięgał mówił, że zauważył jego zabiegi. Ten dziwny układ trwał już od miesięcy, ale żadnemu nie zdawało się to przeszkadzać. Cicha pewność, jaką dawał ten mały, zdawać by się mogło, że niepozorny przedmiot, była bardziej niż mile widziana w ich szalonym życiu.


End file.
